In communications systems wherein a carrier is modulated with digital signals, such a phase shift keyed modulation, it is desirable to recover the carrier so that the phase shifts may be determined during demodulation. Generally, a discriminator is a device in which amplitude variations are derived in response to frequency or phase variations. By constructing a discriminator wherein amplitude variations are derived in response to only the carrier frequency, the discriminator can be utilized for carrier reconstruction.